


Proud

by Krayt_spitter21



Series: Krayt's Chisstober 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Chisstober 2020, Day 2, admiral - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayt_spitter21/pseuds/Krayt_spitter21
Summary: Day 2 of ChisstoberAdmiralThrawn gets promoted to Admiral.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo & Eli Vanto, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Krayt's Chisstober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953376
Kudos: 21





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day 2. Hope you like it!

Once upon a time, very long ago, he thought he would become an Admiral in the Defence Force someday. That obviously never happened, but today he would become an admiral nonetheless. True it was for an entirely different military than the one he started out in, but the rank itself was an honor in and of itself. 

Beside him, Eli shifted nervously. How many promotions had Thrawn gone through already? It had been less than ten years and here they were, about to get assigned a whole fleet. It may have been routine at this point, but it still made Eli anxious whenever his friend got a promotion. 

Colonel Yularen was always the one to give Thrawn the new rank plates and he always did it with a smile. He, like few others, was genuinely proud of how far the two misfits had come in such a short amount of time. 

“Congratulations Admiral Thrawn. At ease.” Thrawn relaxed from parade attention and took Yularen’s outstretched hand.

“Thank you Colonel. It is an honor.”

“Believe me, the honor is all mine. Now, to get you two assigned to your new fleet. I believe your orders await you in Grand Moff Tarkin’s office. Congratulations once again, Admiral.”

And with that, he was gone. A busy man if Eli ever saw, but one who took the time for old friends.

“Come, Commander Vanto, we best not keep Moff Tarkin waiting.” Thrawn said.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Eli opened his mouth, but hesitated before closing it again.

“Yes, Commander?”

“Oh nothing sir.”

“Permission to speak freely, Commander.” Thrawn said. A clear ‘tell me before I make a big deal out of it’ in his tone. Eli sighed.

“I’m just proud is all, Sir. Congratulations Thrawn, you earned it.” Eli looked away so as to hide his blush. After a moment, he heard,

“Thank you, Eli. It means a great deal to me.” Thrawn led the way to Tarkin’s office with Eli walking a bit behind him. Neither of them knew it, but both had small smiles on their faces.


End file.
